Ayudame a salvar nuestro futuro
by brico4899
Summary: Charles viaja al pasado hasta el año 1962 ¿Sera capaz de arreglar su relación con Raven y evitar que su mejor amigo se convierta en uno de sus peores enemigos?
1. Prologue

**Esta es una historia que quise empezar hace tiempo pero por diversas razones no he podido empezar hasta ahora, esta ambientada principalmente en X-Men Primera Generación, excepto el prologo que sucede durante Días del Futuro Pasado. Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que esta es una historia 100x100 Charles/Raven así que si a alguien no le gusta esta pareja le recomiendo que deje de leer ahora mismo y si alguien puede dejar algún comentario se lo agradecería mucho.  
><strong>

_Quedamos ya tan pocos_

Charles Xavier estaba conectado a CEREBRO, sintiendo como mas mutantes eran asesinados a manos de los centinelas sin que el pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo cuando, de repente, capto dos mentes que le eran muy familiares.

"Los encontré" Exclamó Charles.

Logan y Tormenta, que estaban en la cabina del Jet, se giraron hacia él con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

"¿Bobby y Kitty?" Preguntó Tormenta.

"Sí. Pon rumbo en China"

* * *

><p>Charles guío a Tormenta hacia un monasterio oculto en las montañas donde se reunieron con Bobby, Kitty, Coloso y otros cuatro mutantes a los que no conocían llamados Mancha Solar, Blink, Sendero de Guerra y Bishop.<p>

Mientras Logan y Tormenta se ponían al día con los demás Charles le lanzó una mirada a Erik y supo sin necesidad de usar sus poderes que su viejo amigo estaba pensando exactemente lo mismo que él.

Y es que, por mucho que se alegraba de haber encontrado a sus antiguos estudiantes, Charles sabia que tener un grupo tan numeroso de mutantes, por muy poderosos que fuesen, solo serviría para que mas de ellos fuesen asesinados en cuanto los centinelas les encontrasen. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que tanto Charles como Erik se habían dado cuenta que la victoria no era una opcion para los mutantes en esta guerra y que solo tenían una cosa que pudieran hacer: sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, cuando Kitty les explico que había logrado enviar a Bishop unos días al pasado para avisar al resto del grupo sobre un ataque, Charles sintió como una nueva esperanza se abría paso en su mente. Si eran capaces de enviar a alguien no solo unos días al pasado sino varios años podrían acabar con la guerra antes de que esta empezase y evitar que matasen a tantos mutantes y humanos inocentes. A pesar de que él nunca lo admitiría delante de nadie había una persona en concreto a la que Charles no pudo proteger y que daría cualquier cosa por volver a tenerla a su lado...

"Tal vez eso funcione Charles" Dijo Erik, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Funcionar el que?" Preguntó Kitty

"El proyecto centinela fue creado por el Dr Bolivar Trask, a principios de los 70 era uno de los lideres en armamento militar de todo el mundo pero en secreto había empezado a experimentar con mutantes, usando los poderes de estos para sus experimentos. Pero un mutante descubrió lo que tramaba...

"Una mutante" Le interrumpió Erik "Con la habilidad de transformarse en quien ella quisiera.

"Mística" adivino Coloso.

"Yo la conocí como Raven. Nos conocimos siendo niños, nos criamos juntos" Charles sonrió con cariño al recordad los buenos tiempos que paso junto a Raven "Era como una hermana para mi. Trate de ayudarla pero solo consegui alejarla aun mas. Ella siguió a Trask por todo el mundo, el la conferencia de Paris de 1973 encontró a Trask... Y lo mató. Era la primera vez que mataba.

"Y no seria la ultima" Señalo Logan aunque, al igual que todos, se había sorprendido al descubrir la relación que El Profesor habia tenido con Mistica.

"Pero el asesinato de Trask no salio como ella había planeado, solo convenció al gobierno de la necesidad del proyecto centinela. La capturaron ese mismo día, la torturaron y experimentaron con ella. En su ADN encontraron el secreto de su mutación, les dio la clave para crear una arma que se adaptase a cualquier poder mutante, y en menos de cincuenta años crearon las armas que han acabado con tantos de los nuestros. Pero todo empezó ese día de 1973, el día en el que de verdad se convirtió en Mistica"

"¿Y usted quiere volver allí?" Preguntó Kitty.

Charles asintió, aunque en realidad otra idea empezaba a desarrollarse por su cabeza "¿Crees que es posible?"

Kitty pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos "Estoy segura de que la mayoría de las mentes quedarían destrozadas por un viaje así, a fin de cuentas estamos hablando de décadas, sin embargo usted tiene el cerebro mas poderoso del planeta, si alguien puede soportar un viaje así sin duda es usted" Al oír eso Charles tomo su decisión.

"Entonces no me envíes a 1973 sino a 1962" Dijo Charles, haciendo que todos, incluido Erik, le miraran asombrados

"¿1962?¿Por que?" Exclamó Kitty en estado de shock sin entender nada.

"En ese año fue cuando se creó el primer equipo de los X-Men, lo creamos Erik y yo junto a Raven, Hank y otros mutantes que conocimos. Entonces era joven e ingenuo, tarde muchos años en convertirme en el hombre que vosotros conocéis pero si puedo volver a vivir todo lo que hice en mi pasado con todo lo que se ahora estoy seguro que podre evitar muchos mas desastres aparte de esta guerra" Explico Charles.

"Piensa quedarse allí" Comprendió Tormenta

"Si Ororo, creo que si lo hago lograre crear un mundo mucho mejor que el que hemos conocido. ¿Es posible evitar que mi mente vuelva a este cuerpo y se quede en el otro para siempre?" Preguntó Charles dirigiéndose a Kitty.

"Si... en principio es posible. Tendré que darle mucha mas potencia pero no debería tener ningún problema y con sus poderes todavía menos" Respondió Kitty.

"Antes de hacer nada me gustaría tener unas palabras en privado con Charles. Por favor dejarnos solos" Intervino Erik sin dejar de observar a Charles en todo momento.

Todos los mutantes salieron fuera del monasterio dejando a Charles y Erik solos.

"No necesito ser un telepata para saber que esa no es la única razón por la que quieres volver a ese año Charles" Empezó Erik antes de continuar con mucho cuidado "Es por Raven verdad"

Al oír eso el rostro de Charles se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Erik recordaba como si fuese ayer el día en el que se enteraron de la muerte de Raven. Hacía solo unos meses que la guerra había empezado y Charles estaba conectado a CEREBRO intentando advertir a tantos mutantes como pudiese cuando, de repente lanzó un grito de puro dolor y empezó a sollozar sin poder controlarse, cuando Erik llego a su lado Charles le explicó entre jadeos que había sentido la muerte de Raven a manos de un centinela cuando intentaba ponerse en contacto con ella. Desde ese día Charles jamas había vuelto a ser el mismo y Erik estaba seguro que algo dentro de él se había apagado para siempre.

"Cometí muchos errores con ella Erik, estuve ciego durante mucho tiempo y cuando finalmente me di cuenta de lo que ella realmente significaba para mi ya era demasiado tarde" Erik procesó lo que acababa de oír. Charles había reconocido a su manera que para el Raven siempre fue mucho mas que una hermana, claro que eso él ya lo sabia pero una cosa era tener sospechas y otra era oírlo de sus labios "Se que estoy siendo egoísta pero quiero tener una segundo oportunidad para hacer los cosas bien, para decirle todo lo que no me atreví a decir en su momento.

Erik le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrío "Charles probablemente seas la persona mas altruista que jamas he conocido, creo que por una vez en tu vida puedes permitirte ser egoísta"

Charles le devolvió la sonrisa "Gracias viejo amigo. También intentare salvarte a ti"

"Estoy seguro que lo intentaras Charles pero cuando nos conocimos yo ya estaba lleno de odio, sinceramente no creo que puedas evitar que me convierta en el monstruo que he sido estos años. Es cierto que ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo que he echo pero ha sido necesario que muriesen prácticamente todos los mutantes y mas de la mita de los humanos del planeta para eso. " Dijo Erik con una sonrisa triste.

"Aun y así are todo lo posible ¿Crees que si logro evitar que mates a Sawn servirá de algo?"

"No lo se Charles por aquel entonces ese era el único objetivo de mi vida. Pero espero que al menos logres evitar que te dejé sin piernas esta vez" Intentó bromear Erik

Charles se río sin humor "No se porque pero sospecho que ese sera el menor de mis problemas"

* * *

><p>Logan ayudó a Charles a tumbarse en una mesa de piedra mientras Kitty se preparaba para llevarle sesenta años al pasado.<p>

"Esto va a doler mucho profesor y ni siquiera puedo asegurarle al cien por cien que funcione ¿Esta seguro?" Preguntó Kitty, todavía sin estar segura de que fuese una buena idea.

"Si Kitty, estoy completamente seguro, no te preocupes, tengo fe absoluta en ti" Sonrío Charles para tranquilizarla.

Tormenta se acerco al lado de Charles y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Solo prométeme que seguirás siendo el mismo hombre que has sido para nosotros" Le pidió Tormenta con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Te lo prometo Ororo" Charles se dirigió a Erik "Hasta pronto" Erik le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

"Muy bien. Empecemos, por favor alejaros todos" Dijo Kitty.

En el momento en que unos rayos de energía salían de las manos de Kitty y entraban en contacto con su cerebro Charles sintio mas dolor del que había experimentado en toda su vida y unos segundos después la oscuridad le engullo.

**Eso es todo de momento, no se cuando actualizare porque tengo mas historias en marcha y no quiero dejar ninguna olvidada. Se que la explicacion de como Charles lograra quedarse en el pasado para siempre es muy pobre pero francametne no se me ocurrió nada mejor así que lo deje de este modo. Por favor si hay algo que no os acaba de convencer sobre esta historia hacermelo saber, cualquier critica ya sea positiva o negativa es bienvenida. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia y especialmente a Cat-Aflo y a Coeurdesoleil 12 por sus comentarios  
><strong>

_Mutante y a mucha honra  
><em>

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que oyó Charles en cuanto empezó a recuperar la conciencia, todavía lo veía todo borroso y su mente estaba agotada después del viaje que había tenido que soportar, Kitty tenia razón, jamas había experimentado tanto dolor, ni siquiera cuando perdió sus piernas...

¡Sus piernas! Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que estaba de pie y que volvía a ser capaz de caminar. Fue el echo de que no las había usado en mas de cuarenta y cinco años junto a los efectos que el viaje en el tiempo tuvo en su cuerpo lo que provoco que se tambaleara hacia atrás y tuviera que apoyarse en la barra del bar para no perder el equilibrio. Delante suyo había una chica rubia, _la chica de la heterocromía_ se acordó Charles, que le observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

"¡CHARLES! ¿Estas bien?" Oyó como decía detrás suyo una voz llena de preocupación que Charles hacia años que no oía y que casi hace que se le pare el corazón.

"Raven" Susurró Charles con una voz casi inaudible. Era ella, realmente era ella, después de tantos años lo único que deseaba era abrazarla y no volver a soltarla nunca pero sabia que no podía hacerlo, al menos no ahora, debía actuar con normalidad, Raven no podía saber que venia del futuro, eso llevaría a demasiadas preguntas que no estaba listo para responder.

"Si estoy bien, siento haberte asustado" Necesitaba salir de allí enseguida para poder estar con ella a sola, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la chica de la heterocromía de la cual no era capaz de recordar el nombre por mucho que lo intentase "Lo siento, esta es mi... compañera de piso, Raven"

Charles no supo decir cual de las dos la miraba mas sorprendida y tuvo que luchar para no reírse.

"Oh, es un placer, bueno creo que ibas a invitarme a una copa" Dijo la chica dirigiéndole una mirada mortal a Raven.

"En realidad creo que tenemos que irnos pero ha sido un placer conocerte. Vamos querida" Charles agarró a una confundida Raven por los hombros y la condujo hacia el exterior dejando a esa chica sola e indignada en la barra.

"¿A que ha venido eso, desde cuando dejas escapar a una chica cuando ya la tienes en el bote con todo tu discurso sobre genética?" Pregunto Raven aunque era obvio de que se sentía aliviada de que no hubiese pasado nada mas.

Charles sonrío. Recordaba como en su pasado Raven le interrumpió antes de que pudiese invitar a esa chica a su casa y usó sus poderes para fingir que ella también tenia heterocromía, provocando que Charles la sacase inmediatamente de allí para no llamar la atención.

"He cambiado de opinión, además ¿para que necesito a cualquier otra cuando tengo en mi casa a la chica mas guapa de todo Londres?" Preguntó Charles provocando que Raven se sonrojarse.

"De hecho he pensado que hoy podría llevarte a cenar a un restaurante en lugar de pedir comida a domicilio, hace mucho tiempo que no te sacó de casa para divertirnos y eso no puede ser" Dijo Charles guiñando un ojo.

Raven le miró cómo si de repente le hubiese brotado una segunda cabeza "Creo que ese mareo que has tenido ahí dentro ha sido mas grave de lo que pensaba. Llevas semanas sin salir de casa por culpa de tu tesis. Por el amor de dios sí prácticamente he tenido que sacarte a rastras para que vinieras hoy conmigo al bar"

"Lo sé pero no pasa nada si no trabajo en ella por una noche" En realidad Charles no estaba nada preocupado por eso, recordaba perfectamente la tesis que había escrito hacía más de 60 años y no tardaría más de una hora en volver a escribirla.

"Vale, definitivamente te llevó al hospital" Dijo Raven mientras le agarraba el brazo y empezaba a tirar de él pero no pudo llegar muy lejos antes de que Charles la detuviese.

"Raven escúchame, voy a llevarte a casa y te voy a dar diez minutos para que subas, te arregles y te pongas el mejor vestido que tengas, después te llevare a tu restaurante favorito y te voy a dar la mejor noche de tu vida ¿me has entendido?

"Hablas en serio" Murmuró Raven sin poder creérselo.

"Por supuesto y ahora date prisa o será imposible que nos den mesa"

* * *

><p>Raven tardó solo cinco minutos en bajar, era casi como si temiese que Charles cambiase de opinión en cualquier momento. Llevaba un precioso vestido verde que realzaba su figura y una bufanda de seda azul marino alrededor del cuello, Charles pensó que jamas la había visto tan hermosa.<p>

"Estas perfecta" Sonrío cuando ella volvió a sonrojarse "Vamos, tengo hambre"

La cena fue tranquila y agradable, a pesar de que Raven no paraba de recordar a Charles una y otra vez que si tenia que volver a casa para trabajar en su tesis ella no se enfadaria.

"Raven no pienso volver a decírtelo, quiero estar aquí contigo, si sigues insistiendo en que volvamos a casa empezaré a pensar que eres tu la que no quiere estar conmigo" Charles intentó sonar ofendido pero no le salió demasiado bien.

"NO" Se apresuró a decir Raven, luego se dio cuenta de que tal vez había hablado demasiado fuerte y siguió más bajo "Por supuesto que me encanta que hagas esto por mi pero reconocerás que esto es un poco raro, un segundo le estas tirando los tejos a una chica al azar en el bar y al siguiente me invitas a cenar y dices que me vas a dar la mejor noche de mi vida"

Charles sonrío con tristeza, ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le debía doler a Raven verle a él recoger una chica diferente cada noche mientras a ella la ignoraba por completo. Si tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que de verdad sentía por ella antes de lo de Cuba...

"¿No crees que sea capaz de darte la mejor noche de tu vida?" Bromeó Charles.

"No"

"Gracias por la confianza" Dijo Charles con sarcasmo y también algo dolido.

Raven sonrío "La mejor noche de mi vida fue cuando me colé en una mansión esperando poder encontrar algo de comer pero en lugar de eso me encontré con un chico que me dio un hogar y me prometió que jamas volvería a estar sola, lo siento Charles pero no creó que seas capaz de superar eso"

Charles le devolvió la sonrisa "Parece que conocer a ese chico fue una de las mejores cosas que te han pasado en la vida"

"Si, así es"

Ambos se quedaron callados en un silencio cómodo mientras el camarero les traía el postre.

"¿Charles?" Raven parecía dudar de lo que iba a decir.

"¿Si?"

"¿Por que le has dicho a esa chica que soy tu compañera de piso? Tu siempre me has presentado como tu hermana"

Bueno, esa era sin duda una muy buena pregunta, de hecho Charles había estado apunto de decir _hermana _solo por costumbre pero entonces recordó que, en las ultimas semanas antes de que se separasen, Raven siempre ponía mala cara cuando el decía que era su hermana así que tuvo que buscar otro termino para definir lo que eran. Compañera de piso fue simplemente lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

"Bueno en realidad también somos compañeros de piso ¿o no?" Dijo Charles evadiendo la pregunta.

"Sí, pero ..."

"Mira Raven te prometo que cuando volvamos a casa, si todavía quieres, hablaremos de ello, pero por ahora simplemente disfrutemos de la noche ¿vale?"

Raven asintió, aunque no se la veía demasiado convencida y estaba claro que no iba a olvidar el tema.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Charles llevo a Raven a un bar con musica y baile para tomar unas copas y bailar un poco antes de volver a casa. Al principio Charles era reacio a bailar y solo se quedo en la barra, a fin de cuentas habían pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que fue capaz de mantenerse en pie y sin ninguna duda su coordinaron debía estar muy oxidada, sin embargo después de que Raven le suplicara durante mas de treinta minutos y amenazara con cambiar de forma delante de todos no tuvo mas remedio que ir a la pista de baile con ella. Los primeros minutos, para diversión de Raven, fueron una pesadilla para Charles, no se acordaba de los pasos que debía seguir y la falta de practica tampoco ayudaba, por suerte Raven lo atribuyo a que había tomado algunas copas de mas y no hizo ninguna pregunta. Con el paso del tiempo Charles fue mejorando su técnica y entre baile y baile la noche se les paso volando, cuando llevaban ya mas de veinte bailes y Raven parecía tener todavía ganas de mas Charles decidió poner punto y final.

"Vamos Raven, volvamos ya que empieza a hacerse tarde" Suplicó Charles.

"No me seas aguafiestas, si ahora estamos empezando a divertirnos ¿es que tienes sesenta años o que te pasa?" Gritó Raven para hacerse oir por encima de la musica.

_No, tengo ochenta y seis _Pensó Charles pero en cambio dijo "Sabes que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano"

"Esta bien" Se rindió Raven haciendo moritos.

Hicieron el camino de regreso en silencio, Charles pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Raven y la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo para protegerla del frío.

Al llegar a su apartamento Charles se fue directo al sofá y pronto Raven se unió a él, apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro mientras Charles le acariciaba el pelo con ternura.

"Realmente tengo que darte las gracias por esta noche, a pesar de que te hayas cansado tan rápido, hacia tiempo que no me divertía tanto" Suspiró Raven

"Me alegro" Murmuro Charles antes de ponerse serio "Raven tenemos que hablar"

Raven debió notar la gravedad en su voz porque inmediatamente se alejo de el y le observó con preocupación "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Me temo que si, las cosas no pueden seguir como hasta ahora"

"¿Qué quiere decir" Raven pidió más confundida que antes.

"Me refiero a que no puedo seguir diciéndole a todo el mundo que eres mi hermana, porque no lo eres, eres mucho mas. Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y siento mucho haber tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta pero te lo digo ahora. Te amó Raven, mas que a nada en el mundo y quiero pasar todo mi tiempo contigo" Charles dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que Raven estaba llorando.

"Tu...Tu no sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado que dijeras algo parecido. Yo creía que solo me veías como tu hermana o incluso como tu responsabilidad y que nunca me verías de la misma manera que yo te veo a ti. Dios Charles, te amó, te amó, te amó tanto" Antes de terminar de hablar Raven se había lanzado a sus brazos y le abrazaba con fuerza mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas. Con mucha ternura Charles agarró su barbilla y la atrajo hacia él para darle un beso pero antes de que sus labios pudiesen tocarse Charles se alejo de ella.

Raven le observó con temor ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Acaso Charles se estaba arrepintiendo?

"No, así no, quiero hacerlo bien" Dijo Charles mas para si mismo que para ella "Raven quiero besarte en tu verdadera forma"

Al oír eso todo el cuerpo de Raven se tensó "Charles... no creo que sea buena idea"

Charles agarró su cabeza y empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas "No Raven, eres hermosa estés en la forma que estés, lo siento si te en algún momento te he hecho pensar lo contrario pero te juró que te quiero a ti y me da igual si eres azul, verde, rojo o morado o si simplemente quieres quedarte en esta forma para siempre pero no quiero que pienses que me avergüenzo de lo que eres en realidad porque para mi eres perfecta tal como eres"

Al oír eso Raven volvió a empezar a llorar y cambio a su forma verdadera azul con el pelo rojo, Chares se acercó a ella y le dio un besó apasionado.

"Tenias razón" Dijo Raven en cuanto se separaron para recuperar el aliento "Si que ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida"

Charles se echo a reír y agarró a Raven por los brazos y las piernas para levantarla del sofá "Pues eso no es nada cariño, lo mejor viene ahora" Dijo Charles mientras le guiñaba un ojo y la llevaba a su dormitorio.

**Pues eso es todo de momento, no se si tal vez me ha quedado algo empalagoso, lo de escribir romance nunca ha sido lo mio. Intentare actualizar lo antes posible, de momento esta historia solo esta centrada en Charles y Raven pero como esta ambientada en X-Men Primera Generacion pronto aparecerán Moira y Erik.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia. De momento creo que voy a seguir uno o como mucho dos capítulos mas centrándome solo en como les van las cosas a Charles y a Raven y a partir de allí Erik y Moira empezaran a coger fuerza en esta historia.**

Raven se despertó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios pero prefirió no abrir los ojos, sabia que en cuanto o hiciera tendría que volver al mundo real y aceptar que todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior no fue nada mas que un sueño. Su sonrisa se volvió mas amplia al recordar el sueño: Charles la había invitado a cenar a su restaurante favorito y después habían ido a bailar a un bar, pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando al volver a casa Charles había confesado que la amaba y quería pasar el resto de sus días con ella. Con un suspiro se resigno y empezó a abrir los ojos. Había sido un sueño realmente hermoso pero sabia que eso jamas iba a ocurrir, por mucho que fuese lo que su corazón mas deseaba. Sin embargo al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Esa no era su cama.**  
><strong>

Era la cama de Charles.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro Charles con el pelo u el cuerpo mojados y una toalla enredada alrededor de su cintura.

"Bien veo que ya te has despertado, espero que no te haya molestado despertarte tu sola pero necesitaba desesperadamente una ducha" Dijo Charles guiñándole un ojo. Era cierto, en el futuro bañarse no era exactamente una prioridad con los centinelas cazando mutantes como si fuesen animales. Sin embargo se olvido de todo eso cuando vio que Raven había empezado a llorar en silencio.

"¿Que sucede?" Preguntó preocupado mientras se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba.

"Pensaba que había sido un sueño" Dijo Raven todavía llorando pero con una sonrisa de pura felicidad en su rostro.

"¿Porque pensaste eso?" Preguntó Charles mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

"Bueno... digamos que no habría sido la primera vez que soñaba con algo parecido" Dijo Raven con una sonrisa tímida.

Charles levanto las cejas "Habías soñado antes que tu y yo..." Hizo un gesto alrededor de la cama esperando que Raven lo entendiese.

"¡No por dios! Solo la parte en la que me decías que me amabas" Se apresuró a aclarar Raven.

Al oír eso Charles se sintió una vez mas culpable por haber estado tan ciego cuando era joven "Se que te he hecho mucho daño todo este tiempo. Lo siento, perdóname por no haberlo visto antes"

"No tienes que disculparte por nada, creo que lo de anoche lo compensa de sobras" Dijo Raven antes de acercar sus labios a los e Charles y darle un beso.

"Raven odio hacer esto" Empezó Charles en cuanto se separaron "Pero tenemos que hablar en serio sobre toda esta situación y lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora"

"Vamos, no me seas aguafiestas.¿No podemos disfrutar de todo esto un rato mas antes de que lo arruines todo con tus preocupaciones?" Suplicó Raven haciendo pucheros con la cara.

"Raven" Dijo Charles con voz autoritaria.

"Esta bien" Se rindió ella "Pero antes deja que yo también me de una ducha"

"Esta bien, aquí e espero"

"¿No quieres acompañarme?" Dijo Raven con una sonrisa picara.

"Buen intento pero no cuela. Vamos a hablar de esto te guste o no" Dijo Charles.

Raven puso mala cara y salio de la habitación aunque al llegar al baño ya estaba sonriendo de nuevo. Todavía no podía creerse que esto estuviera pasando de verdad.

Una vez solo Charles tuvo tiempo de pensar cual seria su próximo movimiento. Dentro de dos semanas tenia que presentar su tesis y esa misma noche, en el bar, seria cuando conocería a Moira MacTaggert y empezarían a trabajar con la CIA para encontrar mas mutantes y detener a Sebastian Saw. Sabia que Moira decidió acudir a él en el pasado porque espío una reunión entre Saw y el coronel Hendry en la que también estaban presentes otros mutantes que usaron sus poderes pero sus jefes no se la creyeron de modo que contactó con los mayores expertos en genética de todo el mundo para saber si era posible que un ser humano desarrollase esas habilidades.

Si la memoria no le fallaba esa reunión se celebraría dentro de tres días, tenia tiempo de sobras de coger un avión dirección a Las Vegas, colarse en ese club y detener a Saw de una vez por todas. Sin embargo eso seria imprudente, no tenia suficiente información como para estar seguro de que tendría éxito si actuaba ahora y desde luego él no había hecho un viaje tan largo para ser asesinado por uno de los matones de Saw en un club de las Vegas, además si acababa ahora con Saw probablemente no llegaría nunca a conocer a Erik y no estaba dispuesto a perder a su amigo. No al menos sin luchar por él. Y luego estaba Raven, no podía simplemente coger un avión hacia las Vegas sin decirle nada apenas un día después de haber confesado que la amaba, había tardado mas de 60 años en decírselo y no pensaba hacer nada que lo echase a perder y tampoco podía contárselo, por lo menos no ahora, si ella descubría que venia del futuro, si se enteraba de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos no sabia como reaccionaria.

En definitiva la opcion de ir a las Vegas estaba totalmente descartada. Tenia que enfrentarse a Saw en un terreno conocido, algún lugar donde ya se encontrasen en su pasado, en el que Charles tuviese ventaja y en el que hubiese muy pocas posibilidades de que personas inocentes salieran heridas. Eso era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo ya que nunca tuvo a Saw frente a frente hasta después de que Erik le matase y por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta Cuba para detenerle. Sin duda la mejor opcion era esperar hasta que Moira le guiase hasta el barco de Saw y allí usar sus poderes para obligarle a que se rindiera. En su pasado Emma Frost le había bloqueado y no había sido capaz de evitar que Saw escapase, sin embargo con el paso de los años sus poderes habían aumentado de forma constante y sabia que ahora mismo el poder de Emma era insignificante en comparación al suyo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la vista para encontrarse a Raven en su forma natural vestida con un albornoz blanco y secándose el pelo con una toalla.

"¿Sabes? Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto, tu esperándome en la cama después de darme una ducha, no lo cambiaría por nada" Bromeó Raven antes de darle un beso.

Charles tuvo que apartarse de ella cuando vio que el beso se intensificaba "Raven te he dicho que tenemos que hablar" la regañó, aunque una parte de él estaba deseando lo mismo.

"Lo se, lo se, no podemos simplemente presentarnos delante de todo y empezar a actuar como una pareja ¿verdad?" Preguntó ella aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

"No, no es posible, desde que llegamos aquí le hemos dicho a todo el mundo que eres mi hermana, si ahora nos ven besándonos en publico harán muchas preguntas" Contesto Charles acariciándole la mejilla.

"¿Y no podrías alterar sus recuerdos para que piensen que todo este tiempo he sido tu novia?" Pidió Raven.

"¡Raven! No puedes estar hablando en serio, las mentes son algo muy intimo no puedo manipularlas de una forma tan brutal solo por mi propio beneficio" Dijo Charles severamente. Estaba dispuesto a alterar recuerdos si con ella se salvaban vidas o se evitaban catástrofes pero no para hacer mas fácil su vida sentimental.

"Lo se, lo siento, no lo decía en serio" Dijo Raven mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra su hombro "Es solo que vamos a tener que escondernos y actuar como si nada hubiese cambiado por lo menos hasta que acabe tu tesis y luego tal vez incluso te ofrecen una plaza de profesor aquí y entonces tendríamos que seguir así hasta vete tu a saber cuando. He esperado tanto tiempo para tener esto y ahora ni siquiera puedo disfrutarlo" Terminó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Oye" Susurró Charles levantándole la barbilla con la mano para poder mirarla a los ojos "Se que puede ser duro para ti, tampoco sera fácil para mi pero aunque no podamos actuar como nosotros queremos en publico eso no cambiara lo que siento por ti. Te amo Raven y jamas me cansare de decirlo, además viendo como fueron las cosas anoche creo que en nuestros momentos privados ya tendremos bastantes buenos recuerdos"

Su ultimo comentario tuvo el efecto que buscaba cuando Raven empezó a reír y le golpeó en el brazo.

"Auch" Se quejó pero sin dejar de sonreír.

"Te lo mereces. Pero gracias, yo también te amo" Dijo Raven acercando sus labios para besarle una vez mas.

"Y te prometo que no aceptare ninguna oferta de trabajo que me hagan aquí" Añadió Charles cuando rompieron el beso.

Al oír eso el rostro de Raven se ilumino "¿En serio?"

"Si, en cuanto tenga mi doctorado nos iremos de aquí. Podríamos volver a Estados Unidos y vivir en la mansión hasta que encuentre trabajo. Bueno si tu quieres claro" Se sentía culpable por darle esperanzas de esta forma, sabia perfectamente que las cosas podían llegar a complicarse mucho dentro de dos semanas pero quería hacerla feliz todo el tiempo que pudiese.

"¡Pues claro que quiero! Gracias Charles, quiero decir, me encanta Oxford y voy a echar de menos a mis amigos pero quiero estar contigo y si para poder hacerlo bien tenemos que volver a Estados Unidos pues que así sea" Dijo Raven abrazándole.

Luchando con los remordimientos Charles puso su mejor sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Ahora yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca a consultar unos libros y tu tienes que ir a trabajar dentro de media hora así que mejor empieza a vestirte" En realidad no tenia ninguna intención de ir a la biblioteca pero Raven no tenia porque saber eso.

"Esta bien, ¿te pasas luego por allí y comemos juntos?" Pregunto Raven caminando hacia la puerta.

"Claro, supongo que a las 13:00 ya habré terminado" Respondió Charles

Raven le dio una ultima sonrisa y salio de la habitación dejándole nuevamente solo.

Mientras observaba detenidamente la puerta por la que acababa de salir Charles se juró que esta vez no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie la apartase de su lado.

**Lo siento por la espera y si este capitulo ha sido demasiado flojo. Básicamente ha sido un capitulo de transición cuales son los planes de Charles en referencia a Saw y Erik ahora que ya ha logrado su primer objetivo que no era otro que Raven. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Lo siento por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, no tengo excusa, prometo que antes de una semana subiré el próximo capitulo.**

Raven era feliz, mas feliz de lo que había sido en toda su vida, las ultimas dos semanas habían sido como un sueño para ella, de echo, había días en los que todavía esperaba despertarse y descubrir que, efectivamente, todo había sido un sueño y Charles no la veía como nada mas que una hermana, pero eso nunca pasaba, cada día, al despertarse, Charles estaba a su lado en la cama, abrazándola. Ni siquiera podía estar segura de durante cuantos años lo había estado deseando, todas esas noches teniendo que ver como Charles cogía a chicas al azar en los bares y se las llevaba a casa mientras ella tenia que quedarse en su cuarto y hacer todo lo posible por fingir que no sabia lo que estaba pasando en la otra habitación.

En realidad decir que Charles tenia fama de mujeriego en el campus seria quedarse muy cortos, por eso precisamente sus compañeros empezaban a sospechar que pasaba algo ya que hacia días que Charles no intentaba ligar con nadie, mas de uno se había acercado a Raven en el bar donde trabajaba y le había preguntado si su "hermano" se encontraba bien a lo que ella se limitaba a responder que estaba muy ocupado con su tesis. Sonrío al pensar en eso, en pocas horas Charles expondría su tesis y si todo salia bien seria nombrado profesor, entonces podrían volver a Estados Unidos y dejar de fingir que nada había cambiado.

"¡Raven!" Oyó como la llamaba Sara, otra de las chicas que trabajaban de camarera con ella.

"Lo siento no estaba prestando mucha atención ¿que me decías?" Preguntó Raven.

"Te decía que tu hermano esta aquí" Dijo Sara señalando hacia la puerta.

Raven miro hacia allí y sonrío al ver a Charles "Cúbreme un minuto, voy a ver que quiere" Le dijo a Sara.

"Hola" La saludó Charles en cuanto la vio.

"Hola ¿que estas haciendo aquí tan pronto? Deberías estar repasando, tienes que exponer tu tesis en poco mas de dos horas" Le recriminó Raven.

"Tranquila me lo se todo de memoria así que he pensado que podría venir a hacerte una visita ya esta mañana casi no nos hemos visto" Dijo Charles guiñándole un ojo.

"Eres tu el que ha salido disparado hacia la biblioteca tan pronto como ha terminado de desayunar" Le recordó Raven intentando sonar ofendida.

Charles asintió. Raven se creía que iba a la biblioteca para preparar su tesis pero en realidad lo que hacia era leer todos los libros que tenían sobre el Holocausto para descubrir mas sobre Saw, por desgracia eso había, supuesto en su mayoría, una absoluta perdida de tiempo. Era evidente que ese hombre había cubierto sus huellas a la perfección, dejando su pasado nazi totalmente oculto.

"Lo se, culpa mía, pero te aseguro que era algo muy importante"

"Si, si ya lo se, tenias apuntes que repasar" Raven pareció dudar un segundo "Charles ¿estas seguro de que quieres volver a Estados Unidos? Se que me dijiste que lo harías pero no quiero que te sientas obligado por mi.

"Oye" Dijo Charles acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente "No me siento obligado en absoluto, quiero hacerlo de verdad, cuando todo esto termine nos iremos de aquí ¿de acuerdo?"

Raven sonrió "De acuerdo"

Al verla tan feliz Charles se sintió una vez mas culpable por darle falsas esperanzas cuando muy pronto las cosas iban a ponerse feas pero si todo iba bien en menos de 48 horas Saw y su equipo estarían entre rejas y él y Raven podrían volver a Estados Unidos donde se encargaría de volver a abrir su escuela para mutantes.

"Bueno voy a ir a casa a cambiarme de ropa y preparar mis apuntes. Te paso a recoger dentro de una hora y nos vamos a ver como me convierto en profesor ¿te parece bien?"

"Me parece estupendo" Respondió Raven riendo.

* * *

><p>"Damas y caballeros tengo el placer de ser el primero en presentarles al profesor Charles Francis Xavier"<p>

La sala se llena inmediatamente de aplausos. Charles sonrie y murmura palabras de agradecimiento a la gente que va a felicitarle hasta que llega Raven y le abraza con fuerza.

"Felicidades Profesor" Le susurra Raven al oído "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti"

"Gracias y por favor no me llames profesor, hace que me sienta viejo" Dijo Charles también en susurros.

Raven se alejó un poco de él para poder mirarle a los ojos "No sabes como me gustaría poder besarte ahora mismo"

"Pues hazlo" Dijo Charles sonriendo con picardía.

"¿Como dices?" Raven miró a Charles como sis se hubiese vuelto loco.

"Bésame" Repitio Charles "Tranquila, nadie nos va a mirar y si alguien nos ve va a olvidar al instante lo que ha visto, me he encargado de ello"

"Charles Xavier ¿estas creando una ilusión telepática a nuestro alrededor para que nadie pueda vernos?" Raven empezó a sonreír.

Charles levantó una ceja "¿Eso te molesta?"

La sonrisa de Raven se volvió aun mas amplia "En absoluto" Nada mas decir esto se estaban besando aunque, tal y como Charles había dicho, nadie les estaba mirando.

"Venga vamos" Dijo Raven en cuanto rompieron el beso "Ya eres profesor, ahora tenemos que celebrarlo"

Pocos minutos después Charles, Raven y casi todos los compañeros de clase de Charles estaban en su bar favorito celebrando por todo lo alto que Charles Xavier se había convertido en el Profesor Xavier. A pesar de que Charles se había prometido a si mismo que esta noche no iba a beber, y esperaría a que llegase Moira, finalmente termino bebiéndose una botella entera de whisky, igual que la ultima vez, mientras todos los demás le animaban y aplaudían.

Cuando terminó Raven se acerco a él y le dio un abrazo "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti ¿te lo he dicho ya?"

"Si, aunque no estoy seguro de si lo dices por lo de ser profesor o por lo de la bebida" Bromeó Charles.

Raven le dio un golpe en el brazo fingió estar ofendida "¿Como pues preguntarme eso? Encima que he aguantado toda tu exposición sin dormirme"

"¿Estas segura? Juraría que he oído algunos ronquidos cuando iba mas o menos por la mitad" Dijo Charles guiñándole un ojo.

Raven parecía que iba a protestar pero entonces una vos les interrumpió "Disculpe, ¿es usted el profesor Charles Xavier?"

Charles no necesitó girarse para saber a quien pertenecía esa voz. Jamas seria capaz de olvidarlo "Si, soy yo ¿puedo saber quien lo pregunta?"

"Mi nombre es Moira MacTaggert" Dijo ella tendiéndole una mano "¿Podemos hablar un momento en privado?" Charles la estudio con cuidado. Moira era exactamente igual a como la recordaba, aparentaba ser frágil e inocente pero si uno la observaba atentamente se podía captar una fortaleza y una determinación absoluta.

"Por supuesto, Raven querida ¿te importa esperarme en la barra? En seguida vuelvo" Raven pareció dudar, era evidente que no se sentía cómoda dejando a Charles a solas con una chica guapa en medio de tanto alcohol pero finalmente asintió y se dirigió hacia la barra.

"¿Que puedo hacer por usted señorita MacTagger?" Preguntó Charles cuando ambos se sentaron en una mesa alejada de todo el mundo. Charles sabia que tenia que actuar con mucho cuidado, él sabia perfectamente lo que Moira quería de él pero de momento no podía revelarse a si mismo como mutante o se arriesgaria a que le encerraran tanto a él como a Raven en un laboratorio.

"Agente MacTaggert" Le corrigió ella mientras le ensañaba una placa "Soy de la CÍA"

"¿Y que quiere la CÍA de un profesor de genética recién graduado?" Tras dudarlo un segundo Charles entró en la mente de Moira para ver si había descubierto algo mas que la primera vez pero se encontró exactamente con las mismas imágenes que vio sesenta años atrás.

"Necesito su opinión como experto en genética" Moira pareció dudar durante un instante "Hace poco vi algo, algo que no soy capaz de explicar, todos a los que se lo he contado me han tomado por loca e incluso yo empiezo a planteármelo"

"¿Que fue lo que vio?" Preguntó Charles acercándose mas a ella.

"Vi a un hombre con la piel roja, cuernos y cola que era capaz de teletransportarse y a otro hombre crear tornados con sus manos. He acudido a muchos expertos en genética y todos me han dicho que es totalmente imposible..."

"La creó" Dijo Charles.

"... así que no espero que usted... ¿que ha dicho?" Moira le miró asombrada.

"He dicho que la creo" Repitió Charles.

"Si me esta tomando el pelo..." Empezó ella pero Charles levantó la mano.

"Agente MacTaggert me he pasado meses investigando para mi tesis y he llegado a la conclusión de que es posible que existan ciertos individuos que hayan evolucionado hasta obtener ciertas habilidades que serian extraordinarias para el resto de la humanidad, mutantes por decirlo de alguna manera, evidentemente no he puesto nada de esto en mi tesis porque me tomarían por loco pero estoy seguro de que hay muchos de ellos escondidos entre nosotros" Explicó Charles pacientemente.

"¿Estaría dispuesto a presentarse ante mis jefes y decirles esto?" Moira parecía estar encantada de que alguien al fin la tomase en serio.

Charles sonrío, sabia perfectamente que no lograría convencerles con una exposición y tendría que revelarse a si mismo como un telepata pero una vez estuviera dentro de la CIA ya no habría ningún peligro "Por supuesto, estaría encantado"

Moira se levantó de la silla "Bien pues vaya ahora mismo a recoger lo que necesite. En una hora partimos hacia Washington"

"Espere un momento" La detuvo Charles antes de que se fuera "Tengo una condición, si yo voy, la chica con la que estaba hablando cuando usted ha llegado viene conmigo"

"¿Se refiere a su hermana?" Preguntó Moira.

Charles se quedó de piedra "¿Como sabe que es mi hermana?"

"¿No esperaría que acudiría a usted sin antes haberle investigado un poco?" Charles no se esperaba eso, en su pasado Moira jamas había dicho que le había investigado.

"No me gusta que me investiguen, sin embargo eso no cambia mis condiciones, si yo voy Raven viene conmigo" Declaró Charles, no estaba dispuesto a ceder en este tema.

"Puede que acaben metido en situaciones peligrosas, ¿está seguro de que quiere que su hermana este metida en esto?" Moira parecía genuinamente preocupada.

"Le agradezco su preocupación pero se perfectamente donde nos estamos metiendo" Sonrío Charles consciente de que en realidad él sabia mucho mas de todo este asunto que la propia Moira.

Moira pareció darse por vencida "Esta bien, tiene cinco minutos para explicárselo todo a su hermana, después les llevaremos a su apartamento donde cogerán solo lo imprescindible e iremos al aeropuerto, allí nos esta esperando un avión propiedad de la CIA para viajar a la sede central de la empresa, voy a pedir una reunión con mis superiores para mañana a primera hora. Espero que este seguro de lo que va a hacer, profesor"

"No tiene que preocuparse por eso" Se despidió Charles y fue hacia la barra para hablar con Raven.

"¿Que quería esa mujer?" Preguntó Raven en cuanto le vio llegar.

"Tenemos que hablar en privado" Respondió Charles haciendo señas hacia la puerta.

Raven parecía estar confundida pero siguió a Charles hacia el exterior "¿Ocurre algo malo?"

"No, bueno no exactamente. Esa mujer se llamaba Moira MacTaggert y era una agente de la CIA" Explicó Charles.

Raven abrió los ojos con sorpresa "¿La CIA?¿Que demonios quiere la CIA de ti?"

"Baja la voz ¿quieres?" Siseó Charles cuando dos personas que pasaban por la calle se giraron para observarles.

"Lo siento" Susurró Raven "Pero me estas asustando ¿acaso han descubierto lo que somos?"

"No, aunque tal vez lo hagan pronto. Quieren mi opinión como experto en genética. La agente MacTaggert se encontró con sujetos con habilidades en su ultima misión y quiere que les de una conferencia a sus jefes para que se la tomen en serio" Su explicación pareció alterar mas a Raven que no calmarla.

"¿A que te refieres con sujetos con habilidades?" Preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

"Gente como nosotros Raven. Mutantes" Aclaró Charles "Siempre supimos que no podíamos ser los únicos"

Raven se llevó una mano a la boca "¿Cuantos ha visto?"

"De momento dos, sin embargo estos parecen ser peligrosos" Respondió Charles muy serio.

"¿Que quieres decir con peligrosos?" Raven parecía no ser capaz de procesar toda la información.

"Quiero decir que la CIA sospecha que están planeando algo que pondrá en peligro a todo el país o puede que incluso todo el planeta, no estoy seguro de lo que es pero por lo que he visto en la mente de Moira no puede ser nada bueno" Charles dudaba si contarle mas cosas a Raven pero dadas las circunstancias decidió que cuanto menos supiera mas segura estaría.

"¿Cuando te vas?" Preguntó finalmente Raven abatida. No le gustaba nada de todo eso y Charles podía acabar herido pero sabia que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para detenerle.

"El avión sale dentro de una hora" Respondió Charles "Pero les he dicho que no iré a ningún lado sin ti"

"¿Que? ¿Por que? Sabes que yo no podre ayudarte en nada" Raven le miraba asombrada.

"Tenerte cerca es lo que me ayudara, no pienso separarme de ti por nada del mundo, pero si no quieres venir no voy a obligarte" Respondió Charles pensando en lo irónico de la situación ya que en su pasado fue Raven la que insistió para que la dejara ir con él mientras que él insistía en que no podía ir porque era demasiado peligroso. En realidad fue el tratarla constantemente como a una niña lo que hizo que se fuera alejando de él y esta vez no iba a cometer el mismo error.

"Pues claro que iré contigo" Se apresuro a decir Raven "Además no me quedaría tranquila quedándome aquí mientras tu estas haciendo vete a saber que con la CIA"

"Me alegro, pero escúchame, esto puede llegar a ponerse peligroso así que no quiero que te alejes de mi ni un momento" Dijo Charles.

Raven rodó los ojos "Ya no tengo diez años Charles, no te necesito a mi lado todo el rato para que me cuides"

"Ya lo se, no quería decir eso, es solo que no puedo perderte, no se lo que haría si te pasara algo" Charles recordó lo que sintió en el futuro cuando los centinelas mataron a Raven y se juró que esta vez no iba a permitir que pasase lo mismo.

"Yo tampoco se lo que haría si te pasase algo a ti" Respondió Raven abrazándole.

"Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir a avisarle, me han dicho que tienen un coche con el que nos llevaran a nuestro apartamento para que cojamos lo que necesitemos y luego nos llevaran al aeropuerto" Dijo Charles rompiendo el abrazo.

Raven se río "Vaya, realmente estamos haciendo esto ¿verdad? Vamos a trabajar para la CIA"

Charles sonrío "Así es, vamos a trabajar para la CIA"

Sin embargo una vez Raven entro en el bar la sonrisa de Charles se borro, substituida por una certeza absoluta de que algo iba a salir terriblemente mal en las próximas horas.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Lo siento, sé que dije que actualizaria en menos de una semana y ya estamos a lunes. Espero que os guste este capitulo.**

Charles y Raven se despidieron de los demás y salieron por la puerta de atrás del bar donde les estaba esperando un agente de la CIA con un coche.

"¿Y la agente Mactaggert?" Preguntó Charles al ver que Moira no estaba con ellos.

"Ha ido al aeropuerto para arreglar los preparativos del despegue" Le respondió el agente sin dar mas detalles.

El hombre les llevó hasta su apartamento sin necesidad de que Charles o Raven le dieran ninguna dirección. _En fin si me han estado investigando es normal que sepan donde vivo_ Pensó Charles con amargura.

Al llegar Charles y Raven subieron a hacer sus maletas mientras el agente de la CIA les esperaba en la entrada.

"Oye Charles" Le llamó Raven desde la otra habitación.

"Dime" Respondió él mientras agarraba un par de camisas y las ponía en una bolsa de viaje.

"¿Vamos a quedarnos en los Estados Unidos cuando terminemos con todo esto o volveremos aquí? Lo pregunto para saber que debo meter en mi maleta" Raven intentó sonar casual pero Charles pudo ver que era algo muy importante para ella.

Charles se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente "No se cuanto tiempo me va a llevar todo este asunto pero te prometo que cuando termine nos quedaremos allí. Sin embargo no llenes demasiado tu maleta, pon lo justo para unos cuantos días y luego ya volveremos a por el resto de nuestras casas"

"De acuerdo" Raven se acercó a Charles para darle un beso en los labios pero justo entonces la voz del agente de la CIA les interrumpió.

"¿Señor Xavier? ¿Van a tardar mucho? Tenemos prisa?" Charles arqueó las cejas y Raven empezó a reírse por lo absurdo de la situación.

"Enseguida bajamos" Respondió Charles mirando divertido a Raven.

Terminaron rápido de empaquetar sus cosas y volvieron al coche. El agente de la CIA lanzo una mirada escéptica a la maleta que llevaba Raven pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre su tamaño.

Diez minutos después llegaron al aeropuerto donde les estaba esperando Moira Mactaggert .

"Se suponía que tenían que coger solo lo imprescindible" Dijo mirando a Raven. Esta parecia que iba a replicar algo pero Moira no la dejó "Da igual, síganme, me gustaría llegar a Washington antes de que empiece la reunión con mis jefes"

Charles y Raven siguieron a Moira, que andaba muy rápido, por el pasillo del aeropuerto con el otro agente siguiéndoles desde una distancia segura.

"¿Has visto como me ha hablado? Esta mujer no me gusta, espero que no tengamos que estar mucho tiempo con ella" Murmuró Raven acercándose a Charles para que solo pudiese oírla él.

"Entiéndela, esta muy alterada porque en la agencia nadie la cree y quiere llegar pronto a esa reunión para que sus jefes empiecen a tomársela en serio" Intento calmarla Charles "Y siento decírtelo pero me ha venido a buscar ella así que estaremos a su lado todo el tiempo que dure esto"

"Bueno eso no significa que tenga que gustarme" Dijo Raven claramente irritada a lo que Charles se limito a rodar las ojos.

Siguieron a Moira hacia una puerta que daba a una pista donde se veía un avión listo para despegar pero antes de salir Moira se dio la vuelta y le habló directamente a Raven.

"Señorita Xavier quiero que entienda que esto no son unas vacaciones y no ha venido aquí para divertirse. Es mas, si por mi fuera ni siquiera estaría aquí ya que involucrar a un civil que no puede aportar ninguna clase de información útil en una investigación de la CIA es, cuanto menos, poco ortodoxo, sin embargo su hermano ha insistido en que usted nos acompañe y, si bien no entiendo esa postura, no me ha quedado mas remedio que aceptar esos términos"

Al oír eso el rostro de Raven perdió todo el color y reacciono como si acabase de recibir una bofetada. Charles no necesito usar sus poderes para sentir las emociones que inundaban a Raven, primero confusión, seguido de traición y finalmente ira.

"Charles ¿podemos hablar en privado un momento?" Raven hablo con una voz muy tensa, como si estuviera luchando para contener la ira.

Charles miro a Moira intentando disculparse "Lo siento mucho, enseguida terminamos"

Raven caminó hecha una furia hasta alejarse de Moira y el otro agente de la CIA y Charles la siguió esperándose lo peor. Lo cierto es que lo que había dicho Moira le había sorprendido mucho, en su pasado Moira jamas había actuado así ni con Raven ni con nadie, podía entender que Raven estuviera enfadada.

"Raven mira..." Empezó Charles para intentar calmarla pero Raven no le dejó.

"¿Le has dicho que soy tu hermana?" Preguntó Raven, echando fuego por los ojos, en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los otros.

"¿Que?" Charles estaba tan confundido que no fue capaz de decir nada mas.

"No te hagas el tanto conmigo Charles, ella misma lo ha dicho _su hermano ha insistido en que usted nos acompañe, _su HERMANO. Ellos no nos conocen Charles, no tenias que decirle que soy tu hermana porque no lo soy, nunca lo he sido y nunca me ha gustado que me llamases eso, creía que esto ya había quedado atrás, pensaba que ahora era tu novia"

"Por supuesto que eres mi novia..." Dijo Charles intentando razonar con ella pero Raven no le hizo ni caso.

"No lo entiendo, a sido la costumbre ¿verdad? Tantos años diciéndoles a las chicas guapas que te encontrabas en los bares que soy tu hermana y ahora aparece la guapa agente de la CIA y no has podido evitarlo" Ahora Raven tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

"Raven eso no es lo que..." Intento una vez mas Charles pero Raven el interrumpió de nuevo.

"Dime una cosa Charles ¿que han sido para ti estas dos semanas?¿Solo un juego? ¿Acaso han significado algo para ti?" Raven empezó a levantar la voz y Charles perdió la paciencia.

"¡RAVEN! Ellos me han investigado" Grito Charles haciendo que Raven se callase.

"¿Que quieres decir que te han investigado?" Parecia estar mas calmada pero aun miraba a Charles recelosa.

"Quiero decir que yo no les he dicho que eras mi hermana, ellos lo han descubierto, al igual que todas as otras cosas que saben sobre mi" Espetó Charles.

Raven abrió los ojos con comprensión "Oh. Pero de todas formas podrías haber dicho..."

"¿Haber dicho que Raven? No, resulta que no es mi hermana, vera la pille robando en mi cocina cuando eramos jóvenes y como era una mutante igual que yo decidí que se quedara conmigo. A si, y desde hace un par de semanas es mi novia" Se burló Charles, aunque sabia que eso había sido un golpe bajo.

"Charles bajo la vos, podrían oírte" Susurró Raven lanzando miradas nerviosas hacia el final del pasillo.

"No lo harán, he desactivado sus nervios auditivos, ahora mismo no pueden ir nada"

Raven le miró con asombro "¿Que has hecho qué?

"No me cambies de tema Raven dime, ¿que querías que les dijera?" Preguntó Charles acercándose mas a ella. Ahora era él el que parecía echar fuego por los ojos.

"No lo se" Admitió Raven "¿Se puede saber porque te pones así?"

"¿Porque me pongo así?" Charles se pasó una mano por el pelo con incredulidad "¡Me acabas de acusar de intentar ligar con otra mujer mientras estoy saliendo contigo! ¡Maldita sea Raven! ¿Como puedes poner en duda lo que significas para mi?" Gritó Charles haciendo que Raven se estremeciera ligeramente. Jamas había visto a Charles así, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a echarse atrás.

"¿Como puedo? Tal vez sea porque te has pasado todos tus años de universidad ligando en los bares mientras yo lloraba en silencio en mi cuarto ¿Como se que algún día no volverás a hacerlo" Gritó Raven con lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos.

Charles la miró con asombro "No confías en mi. Nos hemos besado, hemos hecho el amor, te he dicho que te amaba y sin embargo tu no confías en mi"

Raven parecía que iba a responder pero entonces la voz de Moira les interrumpió "¿Profesor Xavier?" Rápidamente Charles deshizo lo que habia hecho antes para que Moira pudiese volver a oír.

Moira se paró en seco al verles justo delante suyo "Ah, estáis aquí, como no escuchábamos nada temíamos que os hubierais ido. Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo"

"Pues que vaya bien porque yo no voy" Dijo Raven empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

"¿Que?" Gritaron Charles y Moira prácticamente a la vez.

Moira corrió hasta ponerse al lado de Raven y la agarró por el brazo impidiendo que se moviera "Lo siento pero no puedo permitirlo"

Raven intentó zafarse del agarre de Moira pero no lo consiguió "¿Y a ti que mas te da? Ni siquiera querías que viniera?"

"Es cierto pero ahora las cosas son diferentes" Dijo Moira agarrando mas fuerte a Raven.

"Moira suéltala ahora mismo" Intervino Charles al ver que Raven empezaba a hacer muecas de dolor.

Moira se giro hacia Charles "¿Debo suponer que le has contado algo sobre el motivo por el cual te necesito?"

"¿Y que si lo ha hecho?" Preguntó Raven.

"Si tienes información comprometida sobre una investigación abierta de la CIA no puedo permitir que te vayas, tienes que acompañarnos te guste o no" Raven parecía que iba a decir algo pero Moira no la dejó "Escúchame, si es necesario puedo arrestarte porque consideró que pones en duda la seguridad nacional, la pregunta es ¿vas a venir voluntariamente o tengo que ponerte las esposas?"

Charles observaba la escena sin dar crédito, esta Moira era muy diferente a la que él había conocido años atrás. La Moira que él conoció cuando era joven, y por la cual llego a sentir algo, jamas habría amenazado así a Raven.

"Esta bien, esta bien, suéltame, vengo con vosotros" Se rindió Raven al ver que no tenia mas remedio. Una vez Moira le soltó el brazo empezo a andar hacia el avión sin dirigirle la mirada a Charles.

Un par de horas después estaban sobrevolando el océano dirección hacia Wasinghton. Charles estaba sentado en un extremo del avión y Raven en el otro sin dirigirse la mirada aunque Charles empezaba a sentirse culpable. Había vuelto hasta este año para arreglar su relación con Raven y evitar cometer los errores del pasado y en cambio la estaba alejando de su lado una vez mas. Si, sus dudas le habían dolido pero también entendía su punto de vista, él sabia la clase de hombre que fue en su juventud y no estaba orgulloso de ello, además le había llevado mucho tiempo reconocerse a si mismo lo que en realidad sentía por Raven, era normal que ella dudase un poco de él.

Charles vio como Raven se levantaba, posiblemente para ir al baño y Charles decidió ir a esperarla al lado de su asiento para hablar con ella cuando volviese. No estaba dispuesto a perderla, y menos aun por una discusión estúpida, sin embargo antes de poder moverse Moira se sentó delante suyo.

"Hola" Le saludó nerviosa.

"Hola" Dijo Charles con recelo.

"Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que le he dicho antes a tu hermana, se que probablemente me he pasado pero no podía permitir que saliese de nuestra vigilancia si tiene alguna información sobre esta misión" Era evidente que no se sentía cómoda pidiendo disculpas.

Charles suspiró "Entiendo porque lo has hecho pero eso no significa que lo apruebe, no me gusta que amenacen a las personas que amo"

Moira asintió sin dudarlo ni un instante "Y eso lo entiendo y quiero que sepas que jamas la hubiese arrestado ni nada por el estilo pero... lo siento es que todo este asunto me esta poniendo muy nerviosa. Yo normalmente no soy así ¿sabes?"

Charles asintió. Esta ya se parecía mas a la Moira que el había conocido "Puedo entender que lo que viste te haga cuestionare tu cordura pero te aseguro que es científicamente posible"

Moira parecía visiblemente mas relajada "Espero que mis superiores se convenzan con tu explicación"

"Quería hablarte de eso, es posible que no me hagan demasiado caso, si has hablado con tantos expertos como me han dicho y nadie te ha dado los resultados que querías y ahora te presentas conmigo es posible que no me tomen en serio sino que piensen que soy algún chiflado de has encontrado por allí, además acabo de sacarme el doctorado y eso tampoco ayuda" Explicó Charles.

El rostro de Moira se cayó "Entonces ¿que estas diciendo?¿Que no servira de nada?"

"No,no,no" Se apresuró a tranquilizarla Charles "Lo que te digo es que voy a necesitar tu absoluto apoyo pase lo que pase ¿vale? Tenemos que estar juntos en esto o sino no conseguiremos nada"

"Por supuesto, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites" Sonrío Moira. Después de esto ambos, ya mas relajados, se olvidaron del trabajo y empezaron a hablar de ellos mismo y, a pesar de que Charles ya conocía todas las historias que Moira le contaba, se encontró riendo como la primera vez que las oyó.

Raven había salido del baño con la intención de ir a hablar con Charles, en el fondo de su mente sabia que no estaba siendo justa con el y quería pedirle disculpas. Sin embargo al llegar al pasillo del avión lo primero que vio fue a Charles hablando y riendo con Moira Mactaggert. No parecía estar nada afectado por la discusión que habían tenido.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Raven notó como su corazón se hacia pedazos.


End file.
